Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 5
Gathering of Titans pt 1 General O'Brien stood before the crew of in GARD's war room. The old army general indicated the enormous monitor behind him and the live telecast being displayed within. "As you can see, Godzilla has finished his little dip in the ocean," the General said as the screen showed Godzilla stomping Osaka's airport. "You already know that Kong was reported in the Desert still. What is not general knowledge is that the Japanese tried to compete against us by having their own Kaiju attend to Godzilla." General O'Brien pointed to a small framed window within the live telecast. Displayed was the Lick and Godzilla duking it out,. "Apparently, Godzilla is not as weak as we thought. The Japanese are doing everything they can to stop him now'. Obviously, LK-02 failed in its mission to kill Godzilla and now he has decided to destroy Japan as his way of getting even. To make matters worse, Kong is being difficult to catch too." "About as bad as it gets," Col. Armstrong sated dryly. The officer's pride had been stung when he had heard of the creatures battle with Godzilla. Now, in a perverse sort of way, he was pleased that Godzilla was giving the Japanese problems now. "For a number of reasons, it has been decided by Ishiro and the minister to lure Kong to Japan to assist the Japanese Self Defense Forces and the UNGCC. I don't have to tell you that a lot of those reasons are unquestionable. The eyes of the world are on Japan now." "So which problem are we supposed to take care of right now, Sir?" interrupted Capt. Cabot. "Kong or Godzilla?" "For now, Godzilla is the greatest concern. Kong remains on the desert causing not as much harm. The Japanese still hope that they can figure out why the Godzilla’s attacking." " And how are we to subdue Kong?" asked Capt. Wray. General O'Brien shook his head. "I don’t know, it is felt that capturing Kong at this point would cause too many headaches for a lot of important people. Even General Farnsworth isn't asking us to pull our punches this time. Besides, with our other forces still out of action, capturing Kong would probably be impossible." General O'Brien nodded to his adjutant Lt. Delgado and the officer raised the lights. "Lt. Delgado has seen to it that turrets has been rearmed with blasters and anti kaiju missiles in place of the original." General O'Brien looked over the three operators of GARD's mightiest weapon. "You leave at once. Do us proud." Lt. Delgado walked with Col. Armstrong down to the mammoth hangar which housed all of the newly found tanks . Technicians and mechanics scrambled as they completed last minute checks on the massive machines, the anti kaiju missiles are 60x more explosive than regular, and the types of lasers there gonna use is concentrated heat similar to Rodans Uranium beam, but worse . Already, the crew went to the cockpit beside the tanks and started the engines on. Captains Cabot and Wray walked toward a elevator leading to a tall tower. Col. Armstrong sat with Delgado on a large table in a massive room filled with computers and people working on it. "A lot of people are counting on us. I Wish you all luck men, we will sing songs about your heroic duties and sacrifices." Colonel Armstrong saluted the crew that's waiting for the large doors to open in the hanger. He began watching as the hangar door irised open, and not a moment too soon all the weapons went off into the distance. Armstrong sat quietly on his seat for a few minutes before speaking. “ When I think about it, this is just suicide, whats the fucking point of fighting heroically when you can’t do anything AT ALL to this beast, no matter what we do he can’t DIE! He always cheats death, like he's truly is a God….. Gods have no limit after all.” said Armstrong sadly. “ And that is why we have Kong, he's not just a King, but a God also, he has more heart than Godzilla has, he's best described as a man in kaiju form, caring and protective of his island similar on how Godzilla protects his home, no longer he's an underdog, but one of the mightest of kaiju, something we can relate with for a change, so give him hope” said Delgado “''' Sometimes fighting fire with fire isn’t the best option you know.” said Armstrong “Your doubting now?” Delgado asked “ I've seen there full power, when they clash it's gonna create more casualties than LK-02 and BR-01, because of Gods or Kings being all powerful, there battle would be devastating, you remember what Ishiro said in 2014 right? We cannot control nature and we never will, well I think he's correct, nature made us in the first place, were having so much difficulty taking down and luring, these creatures have a purpose, to keep balance to the world, and if we make them fight then were disrupting that balance.” said Armstrong “ Is that so?” Armstrong swiftly rose his head up when he heard that familiar voice. Armstrong and Delgado turned around saw what looked like the commander of this place, She was a tall and slender woman with a dark blue military outfit similar to that of a nazi suit, her hair was long,blonde and glossy looking, reaching all the way down to her ass, she wore some makeup on her face like the usual red lipstick and eyeliner, and last but not least her eye coluor, there's only to words for them, pretty but intimidating, on the left its red, while on the right its black, meaning she has Heterochromia iridum, a condition where you have two colored eyes. “Great its her” Armstrong mumbled “ Well we have purpose too, and that is to survive and thrive until our own extinction, and it won’t be from Godzilla or Kong, there the only ones who should be extinct anyway, I don’t care what job do they have, Im not gonna sit around polishing my nails while there constantly at eachothers throats!!” Her name was Jessica Carder. One of the lesser known commanders of the GDF, she’s mostly seen as this cold yet sassy individual who like the rest of the world HATES kaiju and thinks they should be cooked alive in a cross, she's also the one in charge of the room there in. “ Oh look it's colored eyed bitch with nothing special to do ever” said Delgado rudley “And if it isn’t the dumb perv that can’t get a girlfriend” snapped Jessica Armstrong slowly facepalmed at the two. He looked at Jessica and asked her what does she want. “ Is there anything I can do for you Jess?” She mostly appears to them if its something she wants. “ Nothing much this time, just her to keep an eye on you two really” “Why?” asked Delgado “Because we all know that you too screw things up all the freakin time!!” said Jessica angrily “ What do mean?!” snapped Delgado “ Well for starters Armstrong here let loose a kaiju who didn't stand a chance against that overgrown orangutan making it a complete waste of our time AND WEAPONS!! And you Delgado one time used up to much mega bombs on Rodan causing more damage than HE did!” Jessica yelled. “ That's only because of he blew them away with his freakin wings you dumbass!!” Delgado yelled back “ Enough Delgado!!” said Armstrong, glaring at him in a not impressed way, same with Jess. “ We all have to admit that our tactics were flawed, but that doesn't mean you must bash at us like it's THE worse ones out of all others” said Armstrong “ Why are you looking at me!? I never done anything as stupid as your plans!” said Jess “Don’t you remember the time where your team on skull island tried to capture a sker buffalo with nets you without realizing the fact that there BROKEN!” Delgado lectured, this resulted with a few coworkers laughing at the back, pissing her off even further, which then shut them up, she began to speak again “That was something neither of us would notice” she said calmly finally “ You should've notice” said Delgado Jessica scoffed, not accepting her mistake unsurprisingly, a moment of silence broke loose and filled the air, Jess spoke but in a more professional manner. “You know Ishiros coming right?” “Really?” said Armstrong eagerly “ Yeah, the Prime Minister wants his status on what's going on with Godzilla, he even wanted his new partner” Both Armstrong and Dalgado raised their eyebrows in shock hearing as if he's gonna bring that strange girl again, the one that talked with freakin Mothra herself like they became BFF’s or something, leaded BOTH Mothra and Godzilla to fight Ghidorah incleading Rodan and other kaiju. Miki Saegusa. They both looked into the large window in front of them and see a small flying object come by slowly, after further expecting they soon realize that it was a large helicopter with a Monarch brand, it's probably Ishrio and his team, and most likely the girl. The helicopter slowly descended toward the small letter H on the in front of the center. The doors opened up letting Ishiro and his companion Miki out, they both are greeted with a few guards who came to escort them to the facility,The young psychic smiled as she saw the structure gleaming in the sunlight. After a couple minutes passed they finally enter the room Armstrong and his group are. “Nice to see you Serizawa” Armstrong said politely “Nice to see you too” Serizawa replied “Good to have you back” greeted Delgado “ It is to say the least” said Serizawa Armstrong turned to see Miki, judging her expression she's kinda nervous but at the same time calm and collected, so I already have my respects for her. “So this is the psychic I heard so much about” Armstrong said She blushed a bit, knowing that he was impressed on how she handled Mothra well. “How do you feel about this new assignment? You excited to be a hero again?” Armstrong asked “ A little I guess” said Miki, her voice came off as cute to say the least, makes her sound like she's a 12 year old girl rather than a adult, but nonetheless cute. Her outfit was quite nice, a white shirt with flowers red and blue, with some purple vines. Her pants seems to be sweat pants if not mistaken, and on top of her head was a little Moth pin, which doesn’t surprise me at all thanks to the Priestesses and Mothra. “ A little? I was expecting a lot from a brave women like yourself, surly it must've sparked your interest more” said Armstrong with curiosity “ Well it's the fact that i'm gonna be mentally confronting Godzilla again makes that spark nonexistent” said miki, clearly he can tell she's not so excited. ' '‘ Is it hard reach him? Asked Armstrong “Yes” Answered Serizawa “ She's still learning her powers from the preistresses, right now she can only control kaiju at mid range” “I see, is there anyway to...I don’t know, speed up the process or something? Asked Armstrong “ Not much am afraid” Serizawa replied “ I personally think she has the potential” said Jessica proundly Delgado gave her that ‘of course’ look reminding us that she likes this girl more than anyone here, probably a feminist. “ if she has it” Delgado said bitterly Jessica now gave him the ‘Fuck off’ look “T-Thanks for the comment..” replied Miki “Your welcome darling” said Jessica kindly A moment of silence broke again, but this time shorter, Dr.S made the first move “ What's the situation?” asked Serizawa “Pretty much the same, Godzilla's literally in a bad mood, were still wondering why he came here in the first place, we check the whole city both on top and underground with our new drills and found nothing kaiju related at all” explained Armstrong “ This might be a new kaiju more cunning in these parts, maybe a kaiju with camouflage or just sheer intelligence” Serizawa theorized “ Well I don’t care what it is and how much of a smartass it is, I’ll make him now his place! Jessica threatened “Save your temper for later!” snapped Serizawa, basically being just as annoyed as everyone else in this room. “ We have to take care of Godzilla first then the new kaiju” Serizawa finished “ Sorry sir..” said Jessica softly “ I don’t really think its a kaiju, cause how can a creature THAT supposably big camouflage itself without destroying a few building or something, I don’t even think it could outpace Godzilla, being an alpha marine predator and all, there might be rival of some sorts but that's just unlikely” said Delgado “And what makes say that?” asked Jessica “ like Ishiro im a expert at animals” answered Delgado “ well whatever it is we can’t let it go by unnoticed, we have to take action” declared Armstrong “Agreed, and I have a plan to do so” said Serizawa He looked and pointed at the window to show the group another helicopter coming The helicopter circled high above the landing. Miki looked down from the window, spying the large vehicle coming from a shorter mile. Inside of it is a little glowing green machine being held by a few Soldiers, It then landed on a second platform beside of the other. There the men came out and carried the large piece, at clear glace It seemed that car engine, only difference is that its shaped as rectangle, it even had a Anti Godzilla symbol on its front and back. “Im guessing its a new weapon of some sorts?” asked Armstrong “ No, but something that can get Gojiras attention” replied Serizawa Jess,Delgado and Miki were slightly confused. Had they ever heard of a invention that can make Godzilla notice? The team eventually got up to the top center and carefully put the large machine down on the floor, the three looked at it in aw. “ Just in case if Miki fails at controlling Godzilla with her powers we have that can emit artificial echolocation similar to that of the MUTOS” explained Armstrong “ I see now, and if we can move it around it’ll make Godzilla follow it” said Delgado “ But why use it last? If Miki can’t use her powers well, then how come were using this machine last?” asked Armstrong “ Like what Jessica said, she has good potential, and the machine has some….problems..” explained Ishiro “Then why did you bring it!?” asked Jessica angrily “We had no choice ever since Godzilla showed up, its our last resort!” replied Ishiro A man came up to the group a little worried. “Sure! Were ready dispatch! Godzillas closer now!” “Where!?” asked Armstrong “Near a power plant!” The Group looked at each other with strong fear, if Godzilla blasted it with his atomic breath then Osaka's done for,they have to act now. The group ran through the hall as fast as they could to the helicopter and jumped on, the pilot turn it on and began flying all the way to the plant. There they can see Godzilla marching towards it as he blasts all the jets flying around him. He turned his view towards the it, in anger he triggered his atomic breath again, but since he swam for a long time the blue light goes up slower, giving them time to do what they need to do. ' ' "He's seriously gonna do it" Armstrong said in fear “Can you do some jedi mind tricks on him or something?!” asked Delgado loudly just so she can hear him with Godzilla roering ' “ I don’t know, but I can give it a go! Miki said nervously. “ We just need you to keep Gojira far away from the plant! We’ll do the rest!” said Serizawa Can’t we do it now?! sked Jessica “Its not ready yet!” answered Armstrong Delgado ordered the pilot to get a little closer on Godzilla for better range and view. With hesitation Miki stretched her hand slowly, then closed her eyes for a moment, before giving off high pitched sound with some tiny waves transparent energy from her head all the way to godzillas, and for a short while Godzilla stopped dead senter, he held his breath, then brought it the blue glow down to his tail and then disappearing, he's just standing there, almost ominously, blinking a few time before shaking his head and spun around roering out in fear. Shaking the earth in the process and wangling his tail on the already destroyed buildings. “Well that's our cue now” said Armstrong They followed Godzilla with tremendous speed, leading up to many random locations due to his break down, going from south,north,west,and east again and again, it was hard to catch up with him, with all the smoke he spawns in with the building he smashed, but finally they caught up with him when the illusion wore off, he's now resting near the ocean, somewhat silent, Armstrong reached for the switch that was on the top of the machine and flicked, immediately Godzilla rose up and walked around a bit. '“Got him” said Delgado ''' “Let's move now” Jessica ordered They went off into the dark distance over the ocean, Godzilla followed them now, diving himself in the dark watery abyss and completely vanishing. “Mission complete” said Armstrong “ Good job Miki!” Jessica said “Oh it's nothing really, I just tried my best like everybody wanted” She started blushing “ Well because of you many lives can roem free on this earth” said Ishio Miki blushed harder, now with that out of the way, they can finally relax for a bit. Until something got into Delgados mind and raised his head up just like how Godzilla raised his. “ I got it! Why don’t we lead Godzilla to Kong?” Then they all raised their heads now in utter shock. “Why didn’t we think of that?” asked Miki “Mainly cause we're all bunch of idiots” answered Delgado Jessica smacked him on the face...HARD “ Set a course to Colorado now!” ordered Armstrong The pilot turned helicopter west, in doing so Godzilla did too, from what they heard Kong is now being stalled by there flying units in the desert, giving them enough time for them to get there, and settle this once and for all Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories Category:Fanfiction